Containment level: E Gone Wrong
by Raku Ichijou
Summary: Eve is a humble Code: Empress, until one run in Transporting Tunnel B4: CA. You're gonna have to find out how she ends up at the end by reading. Part of the Erotic Asylum series


**Alright, if anyone has ever run by my search habits, everyone would know what I'm about to do to Eve.**

**Eve: What are you about to do, Ryuuji?**

**Me: Nothing, just setting up Altersia Type: H**

**Everyone else: WHAT!?**

**Me:What? The images were sound enough and I can't say I haven't been horny over it once. In any case, wish me luck with the El-gang and my OCs trying to kill me and enjoy the show. *starts running with everyone on my tail***

* * *

**Classes**

**Elsword: Lord Knight**

**Aisha: Void Princess**

**Rena: Grand Archer**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Chung: Iron Prin- I mean Paladin**

**Eve: Code: Empress**

* * *

I was running Transporting Tunnel B4: CA by myself when I soon began to feel the effects of the contamination. My head began to swirl and I could barely focus.

When I made it to the exit, Elsword was standing in the way. Why was he even here in the first place? I thought he went on a date with Aisha.

He sprinted towards me, his sword in hand. I panicked and guard with Oberon's Shield. Elsword just went through it and he incapacitated Oberon, or at least I though he was incapacitated. Ophelia was soon at my side, trying to protect me from Elsword and the newly contaminated Oberon. How could Oberon be contaminated without being hit by-

" mnf" was all I said as this Elsword doppelganger locked lips with me. The effects of the contamination began to enhance, but with a few side-effects. As my head began to go blank, I felt an itch develop between my legs. This was highly unusual since Nasods could not be aroused, but the queen of nasods was slowly becoming aroused.

The Elsword in front of me began to undo my dress, with Oberon doing the same thing to Ophelia. Soon, I was completely naked and out of breathe. He began to suck on my nipples, which sent waves of pleasure through my processors. Soon, I couldn't tell if this Elsword was really him or if it was Chung or Altersia Type: H. He then began to lick along my body to my groin and started licking my clit. I didn't even know that my body was extremely similar to a human girl's.

Out of the mist came Chung, naked and with an already hard member. He shoved it into my mouth, very unlike him, but the taste was too intoxicating to think about anything. His cock was so long that it almost felt like he was trying to impregnate my throat. I felt a sharp pain between my legs, which soon turned into pleasure.

Chung took his cock out of my mouth, only for me to hear myself moan and for him to stick his cock straight up my ass. **(XD Insult within erotica. SCORE!)**

It felt like eternity to me, all that time I was in complete bliss. It all ended when a Raven came along and slashed through the Chung and Elsword that were screwing my bolts out. **(Anyone? Screwing bolts out? Aspiring mechanics, you should know this pun!)**

Then in came Rena and they explained what had happened. Apperently, since I was the only remaining pure nasod, I was extremely susceptible to the spores after my anit-contaminant ran out. What I had experienced turned out to be a rape done by Altersia Type: H, which from hence forth I shall call Altersia Type: Hentai. Oberon was freed from the spores when we gave him and Ophelia a cleansing outside of the contaminated area. I went on feeling embarrassed because the only way that I could've hallucinated Elsword and Chung was if I had truly become human and the gods of El turned me into a human girl. I was both happy and sorrowful because I could never revive my original race, but I was happy to finally be able to have a future with someone.

Since Elsword was taken by Aisha, who wouldn't allow me to take him away, I settled for Chung. We both lived our lives together peacefully. Him and I pleasuring ourselves with each other's bodies until we had a baby girl we named Elsa. **(Yeah, screw guys, Elsa is now Eve's daughter) **We weren't able to have sex at all, but that was alright. We lived happily until the day we died.

**The End**

* * *

**Mike: Well, that was a bit soft. Keira, did it seem as though that-**

***turns to see Keira in the middle of masturbating***

**Mike: DAMMIT, KEI-CHAN! Alright, I'll help you with that, but please restrain yourself.**

**Keira: Sorry, I'm a bit horny from us not-**

**Mike: Okay, no need to go any further. We've "killed" Ryuuji and he won't be back for awhile. In any case, have fun with the other stories.**

**Keira: And make sure to review this and never allow anyone to go to any bad place alone. Also, love your boyfriend, girlfriend, husband, wife, or significant other with all your heart and continue your story. And good bye.**


End file.
